


The jewel of the crone

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [43]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Description Porn, F/F, Gulf livery, Smooth moves, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: It's a very slow day in Cobalt's shop, until someone very special decides to step in.(Place in the timeline: recent past)





	

“Auuuuuuugh” loudly belched Cobalt. 

It really wasn’t like her to produce such vulgar sounds,but right here, right now, she was way too bored to care. It’s not like anybody was going to witness it anyway…not even Samarium was around; she was alone in her shop. It was her own fault, though; she was the one who insisted she’d keep the shop open while Samarium could go to the beach with Stellite and Galinstan, even though she wanted to come with them. She didn’t know why she said that; it was the first sunny weekend of the year, so of course there wasn’t going to be anyone today; even the street that’s usually busy was almost completely empty. People had better things to do than shop and Cobalt really felt silly realising that only now. Her dedication towards her business got the better of her and now she feels like drowning in warm wallpaper paste, even the jazzy music she put to distract herself started to drill unpleasantly into her mind. 

She waited twenty more minutes to see if someone would save her from the deafening silence of her empty shop…she didn’t even want a customer, just someone, anyone she could have a conversation with. But that someone didn’t come, so she decided she’d call it a day and would go to one of the city’s parks to enjoy a lovely spring afternoon. 

She kneeled down behind the counter and started looking for the shop’s key when she heard the distinctive sound of the door opening. _Oh for crying at loud!_ she mentally pestered _of course someone had to come NOW of all times!_

“Um…hello?” called the customer. 

“Coming!” said Cobalt from behind the counter. 

She straightened to greet her customer, she was glad to have company at last, but was still annoyed it took so long and had to come right when she decided to close the shop. 

Said annoyance immediately got swept away by the spectacle that greeted her eyes: in front of her stood a young girl, and Cobalt thought it was the cutest girl she’d even seen. The girl had a short stature, maybe one head shorter than herself, a very lithe build with thin arms but also a well-defined chest. Her youthful face had delicate features and was framed by long, silky, and very reflective silvery hair. At the front, it was arranged in a fringe and two long locks resting softly on her breasts, while at the back, it was left to flow freely until waist-length where it was abruptly cut forming a perfectly horizontal line. Her outfit was rather uncommon: she was wearing a [ light blue T-shirt with a flashy orange motif](http://roa.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/14/47/1280x720/546b4222d7f5f_-_917-h9qydx-lg.jpg), a blue long skirt, a blue jean jacket, blue flat boots and bright orange driving gloves. Cobalt spent some moments admiring the various aspects of her young customer but each time, her gaze got back to the girl’s big grey eyes that kept quietly looking at her with a soft look. 

Eventually, Cobalt realised she was staring too much and proceeded to put her shopkeeper hat back on. 

“Hello there, miss, what would a young and beautiful maiden need in this shop?” she said with her brightest smile and her sweetest voice. 

“Well, I don’t really know,” said the girl with an uncertain expression “I’m looking for something to gift to my big sis, and my friend’s mother directed me here, saying it was the best shop in town…”

“Oh my” said a flattered Cobalt “this sounds like something my regulars would say, who was that person?” 

“Well I’m sure you know Gold…”

“Why, of course! Gold is one of my very special customers.” Cobalt said with great pride. 

The girl took a slightly worried expression and started bashfully fidgeting, which was a treat for Cobalt’s eyes “W-well she certainly said a lot about your work…but it’s Gold, and she can afford anything, I fear I might not have enough money for…”

“Taa-taa” enthusiastically interrupted Cobalt who swiftly walked up to the girl “I pride myself in having something for every kind of budget, surely you don’t need a two-meter glass sculpture in your hallway?” 

The girl shook her head in response; she had to look up to maintain eye contact with Cobalt who was now right next to her. 

Cobalt happily clapped her hands “Well perfect then! Because it feels like Gold orders one every single week, just how many hallways does that woman have? Anyway, I’m positive you’ll find something for your big sister!” 

As she said that, Cobalt swiftly put her right arm around the girl’s waist, delicately held the girl’s left hand with her own and looked intensely in the girl’s eye.

“If you would like to follow me…may I know your name?” 

“Err-Platinum.” said the girl, surprised by Cobalt’s very smooth move but without opposing any resistance. 

“Oh, what a beautiful name.” said Cobalt with her most seductive voice. 

* * *

Cobalt gave Platinum a thorough tour of her shop, including the upper floor where the more sizable (and expensive) items were exposed. It was as much to help choose a present for her sister than it was to impress her. The impressing part was going really well, as Platinum was constantly mesmerised by everything she was seeing when she wasn’t eagerly listening to Cobalt delivering trivia about the glass making process. Finding a present for Palladium was the trickier part, however; while Platinum repeatedly said she could live in Cobalt’s shop, she didn’t find something that would fit both her budget and her sister’s needs at once. Cobalt had a plan for that, though, so she when she got her fill of Platinum gushing over her work, she led her back to the counter. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Cobalt, your shop is so amazing but I can’t find anything that…” Platinum looked like an abandoned puppy and Cobalt fought very hard to not just glomp her on the spot and hump against her; even if it’d be extremely pleasant, it wouldn’t exactly be appropriate. 

“Worry not,” said Cobalt with a reassuring wink “my workshop is not a factory with fixed orders; if nothing on display suits your fancy –or rather, your sister’s fancy – then I shall do it from scratch!” 

She had waited for the right moment to play that card; Platinum’s eyes widened to a point Cobalt haven’t seen yet and her mouth opened wide in surprise. 

“Y-you can do that?” 

“Of course I can!” loudly declared Cobalt with a beaming expression “I make everything you’re seeing in here! Besides, unique orders are the best!” 

She reached a sketchbook and a blue coloured pencil from inside her counter and set it up on the top, looking at Platinum with her warmest smile. 

“So, Platinum, what kind of item would fit your sister?” 

Platinum was a bit confused by the turn that her shopping trip took, but that didn’t stop her from looking for an answer. 

“Well she’s quite austere when it comes to material stuff...although she does like nice stuff as long as they serve a purpose…her work desk has some classy stuff like really fancy pens and…oh, I know! She sometimes said she wanted a pen set.” 

Cobalt looked away thoughtfully, considering what Platinum said “Mmmh, a pen set you say? Sadly I don’t sell pens, let alone fancy ones…I can make a decorated case, though…” as she said that, she started scribbling on her sketchbook, under Platinum’s curious watch. 

A few moments later, a blue sketch emerged from the white paper, it was very simple yet very elegant and streamlined; round and smooth like an elongated pebble, with a small ornament on the shutter and two small stability pads underneath. 

Platinum had a long look at that sketch before looking up to Cobalt “That’s beautiful! And I’m sure Palla would love it…will it be actually like that?” 

“It will; it’s actually a simple shape to make through glassblowing.”

“What are the pads and shutter made from?” 

“Die cast metal, that can be plated afterwards …say does your sister like gold-plating?” 

“She does, yes, but the price…”

“Details! I know your budget and I know how to fit in it, trust the expert!” she winked at Platinum who answered with a smiling nod “The actual problem is that it’s just an empty case, without pens.” 

“No worries, I can ask my guardian to take care of that.” 

“Oh that’s great!” happily said Cobalt, who then handed the pencil over to Platinum “One last thing; you may add an inscription on the case, if you desire, anything you like.” 

Platinum gave it some thought for a few minutes then drew a symbol on the top of the case; it was a [ left-pointing crescent with a circle attached on its right. She seemed pleased with it and Cobalt gave her an understood nod.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platinum#European_discovery)

“Alright I’d say it’ll take about a week, give or take…but I can’t really say, can you give me your phone number so I can notify you when it’ll be ready?” 

“Of course!” happily said Platinum, blissfully unaware that Cobalt usually doesn’t notify her customers by phone, but asks them to come back to the store. Cobalt had no plans in letting Platinum be ‘just a customer’, though. 

Platinum gave her phone number, heartily thanked Cobalt and left the shop, leaving Cobalt daydreaming at her counter. 

_What a glorious day_ she thought, forgetting everything that happened before Platinum stepped into her shop, although as far as she was concerned, that’s when her day actually started. 

* * *

It was the next Saturday that Cobalt arranged to meet with Platinum. Her plan was as sly as it was perfect; contrary to her modus operandi, she arranged to meet Platinum outside her shop, in a location that she had carefully picked to further her agenda. Prima Materia was also with her as the weather was as lovely as it was the week prior, so everything was in place. The place she chose was nestled deep inside the old walled city, commonly called the Citadel, so she had asked Samarium to give her a ride, which she won’t be needing for the way back home if everything went well. After some careful navigation through the very narrow streets, the car finally reached its destination; a very nice small garden square dominated by tall ancient buildings and with some old-fashioned shops around it. Cobalt knows it isn’t a busy place, but sufficiently so to have a lovely coffee shop with few customers, the perfect place for wooing the mesmerizingly pretty Platinum, she thought. Speaking of which, she spotted Platinum’s blue hatchback in the only parking spot available near the shop…well, it wasn’t really a parking spot, more like a tiny space between buildings that fitted a small car without being entirely in the way. 

Samarium dropped Cobalt in front of the shop and drove away, leaving Cobalt somewhat frozen in front of a strangely intimidating store front. She was determined, no doubt about it, but the prospect of meeting Platinum again made her heart pound like crazy. With time, she learned to manage her emotions and isn’t the helplessly romantic teenager she once was…but she remained a very amorous person, and when she meets someone like Platinum who can keep her awake at night by just haunting her mind, she can’t help but be restless about the upcoming meeting. 

She walked inside the shop feeling intense excitement and a touch of apprehension. It was softly lit and there were only a few customers, _all according to plan_ she thought. She quickly spotted Platinum at a table, wearing another curious t-shirt, less flashy this time as it was [black with gold trim](http://cdn-1.motorsport.com/static/img/mgl/1400000/1410000/1418000/1418800/1418821/s8/automotive-formula-expo-2012-mario-andretti-s-1978-world-championship-lotus-type-79-john-p.jpg). Even though she had the same jean jacket, she was now wearing beige-gold trousers and black flat boots

Platinum was quick to spot her as well and waved at her with a radiant smile. _Good thing I have my sunglasses on_ thought a Cobalt in bliss but still aware enough to wave back before going to sit at Platinum’s table. 

“Hello Platinum, how are you?” she said while taking off her shades and getting comfortable.

“Great, thanks! I didn’t know this place existed in the city, it’s beautiful!” 

“Isn’t it? The old city is full of surprises; I know a lot of other lovely places.” 

“Oh really? I’d love to go there!” 

Cobalt smiled at that, it was the reaction she was hoping for “I’d love to show you around Plat…can I call you Plat?” 

“Of course, Cobalt!” 

“Well I’d surely be delighted to show you around, but first things first, I’ve got something you’ve been waiting for.” 

“Ohhh, can’t wait to see how it turned out!” 

Cobalt answered by taking out a small sturdy-looking metal box from her messenger bag and handed it to Platinum with a smile. Platinum delicately took it and carefully put it on the table, as much because of its precious load than because of its surprising weight. She opened it and lost her words when she got to see what was inside. 

It looked so much like Cobalt’s drawing that it was uncanny…no, actually it looked way better than the drawing; the glass was incredibly smooth and impeccably polished, allowing beautiful reflections to blend with its vivid blue colour. Still speechless, Platinum very carefully took it out of its protective metal box and put it on the table in order to admire all the lovely details, from the two gold-plated stability pads to the gold-plated ornament on the front that hid the magnetic shutting. What really caught her eye, though, was the gold-plated symbol on the lid; it looked majestic on the finished product; so simple yet so well-made, the gold colour matching beautifully with the rich blue glass. Platinum opened it and found an arrangement for two pens, currently empty but still very good looking, in deep blue velvet with subtle gold trim. 

Cobalt was watching Platinum’s big eyes examining her work with a great deal of pride. Even though it’s for her sister, Cobalt actually made it with Platinum in mind…and got a bit carried away; she’d reckon the case she made is worth three to four times what she actually asked Platinum. Not like it matters; she just wanted to please Platinum and impress her, so she went all out. 

“A-are you sure it’s only worth what you asked?” finally said Platinum as if she was reading Cobalt’s mind. 

“Yes,” plainly lied Cobalt, before diluting that with some truths “although it’s not really an exact science; Samarium usually does the pricing since I’m not really good at putting a price on my creations.” 

Platinum seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking “It’s absolutely beautiful, Cobalt, you’re amazing!” 

“Thanks, Plat!” said Cobalt with a shown pride but an internalised fangirl squeal “it’s my pleasure, though; I hope your sister will like it.” 

“I’m sure she will! hang on…” 

Platinum reached for her sling bag and rummaged in it; eventually taking out a small deep blue pouch with a [ six-pointed star](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montblanc_\(company\)) on it. She opened it to reveal two assorted pens, a ballpoint one and a fountain one, both deep blue with gold trim. 

“They’ll be perfect for it, auntie really aced it!” enthusiastically continued Platinum while installing the pens in the case. 

“Your guardian certainly has the eye for it” complimented Cobalt with her sweetest voice. 

They chatted pleasantly about Platinum’s guardian Mercury and more generally about Platinum and her life, Cobalt unassumingly quenching her curiosity about her younger crush. Things were going very well and she was really enjoying Platinum’s company, so she set about proceeding to the next part of her plan. 

“Oh my, it’s six already!” she said while taking a look at her wristwatch, completely faking her surprise as she arranged the meeting in the late afternoon for a reason “I imagine you must have things to do, Plat, I wouldn’t want to get in the way…”

“Oh no,” said an unsuspecting Platinum “I’m free!” 

“Well,” said Cobalt, making her move, “I was planning in having dinner in one of the restaurants of the old city, you’re welcome to join me if you’d like to give it a try.” she said that with a fake innocent tone but an inviting body language. 

“Oh really? I’d love to!” joyfully said Platinum. 

“Delightful!” said Cobalt, slightly overplaying it due to genuine giddiness “shall we go then?” 

“Yes!” said Platinum while gathering her things “can we go by car?” 

“Of course, I’ll show you the way.” 

Cobalt and Platinum paid for their drinks and headed out, Platinum joyfully lead the way towards her wheels, while Cobalt trailed behind, absorbed in her phone. 

* * *

Samarium picked up her vibrating phone to see who had messaged her, then rolled her eyes when she saw what it was about. 

**Cobalt**  
I’ll be eating out tonight and I’ll have a ride back home, you’re free for the evening :^) 

_Damn your emojis!_ Samarium reflexively acted before sliding her phone back in her pocket with her grin plastered on her face _go for it, Co, I’m rooting for you!_


End file.
